


A Wolf's Loyalty

by Obsession_is_Love



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Wolf likes that, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Genichiro isn't as hateful as you think, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, The author tries and fails to understand Japanese history, Video Game Mechanics, Where Wolf doesn't follow orders as well as canon commands him to, a lot of first times for Wolf tbh, just a bit tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession_is_Love/pseuds/Obsession_is_Love
Summary: Wolf fails to follow his lord’s orders after the battle on the rooftop and wanders aimlessly before finding clarity with an enemy he has defeated and been defeated by.“You have not killed him.”“...Yes.”Kuro addresses him with curious eyes. “Why have you chosen to spare him, Wolf?” Wolf remains silent at this, unsure of his answer.





	1. Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my good friend who agreed to be my beta reader for this fic <3

“Shinobi of the Divine Heir, will you not answer to a different lord?” Genichiro locks eyes with Wolf, sending shivers down the latter’s spine. However, he readjusts his grip on his sword, returning the gaze with determination blazing in his eyes.

“Heresy.” Genichiro’s eyes narrow. Wolf braces himself for battle, and the general charges him, blades clashing. By the end, Wolf’s body is pumping with adrenaline, breath unsteady and posture crumbling, but nonetheless still the victor. 

As he plunges his sword through the other’s torso, delivering a deathblow, Genichiro’s eyes flash red as he whispers, “Ashi...na.” Wolf recognises that crimson red, and confirms his suspicions when the same red blankets Genichiro’s body.

His eyes soften at the struggling man before him, knowing full well the undesirable effects the curse of overconsuming the Rejuvenating Waters brings. Genichiro, to his credit, recovers to a standing stance and stares at Wolf with those cursed eyes.

“Ashina, this land -- is everything to me. For her sake,” Genichiro continues, “I will shed humanity itself.” Genichiro makes his escape, jumping over the ledge of the platform, and Wolf wonders if he’ll ever cross paths with him again. 

He feels phantom pain where his left arm was cleanly sliced not too long ago. It pulses, and for a moment, Wolf imagines that the sensation is real. He dismisses these thoughts and searches for his lord, sparing one last glance at the balcony. 

He finds his lord perched atop a desk, reading and consuming the knowledge of yet another book. He’s always been in awe of just how bright Kuro is, and shows it through his deeply-rooted loyalty. He kneels before his lord and awaits further instruction. 

“Loyal Wolf, you have done well to come this far. I express my gratitude to you for rescuing me.”

“It was nothing, my lord.” Wolf dips his head lower in silent acknowledgement. 

“I am sorry to give you another task to do so soon, but I still feel Lord Genichiro’s presence lingering about, tainted by the curse. Thus, I require you to seek out his whereabouts and to put him at rest.” Wolf’s heart skipped a beat.

“My lord, he is gravely injured. Surely he won’t be disturbing us any time soon?” Kuro shakes his head at this, and Wolf thinks that he looks almost sad. 

“Wolf, I do not say this lightly, but darkness resides deep in Lord Genichiro. If we let him be, he will attempt to come back to haunt us in our journey,” he pauses, and sets his book down lightly. “It is a pity, as Lord Genichiro possesses traits most men envy.”

Wolf undoubtedly realises that his lord is merely speaking his thoughts out loud with the last line, yet he can’t bring himself to agree. Genichiro is a worthy opponent, but his loyalty to Ashina will lead to his downfall for sure. 

Kuro regards Wolf with a thoughtful gaze. “He reminds me of you,” he comments with a slight smile. Before Wolf can question what he means by that, Kuro picks up his book and resumes where he presumably left off, conveying his dismissal loud and clear.

Wolf remains bowed for a second longer before beginning his new mission. A search and destroy mission of a man, deluded in his fantasies of restoring Ashina to its former glory. And, the very same man who dismembered his left arm and captured his lord. 

Somehow, it leaves a bad taste in his mouth when he thinks of killing Genichiro, though he still cannot place the feeling. Perhaps it is simply the stress building up over the last couple of days as things have been quite intense lately.

Nonetheless, Wolf goes back to the balcony and scans for Genichiro’s blood. Rubbing it between his fingers, he determines that it is still fresh. He follows the trail as far as it leads, coming across a forest, where the dark blood mixes in with the soil, making it hard to detect.

“...He must have done this as a precaution. Not bad.” Wolf mutters upon seeing a tactic he’d used when he was still a war orphan. Back then, he’d learnt much from trial and error, a scrawny kid who was just trying to survive the brutal times of war.

That is, until his father, the Owl, picked him up and trained him to be the shinobi he is today. Though thankful for the strict discipline, Wolf can’t help but question the iron code that he’s been brought up to respect and follow.

Distracted in his thoughts, he doesn’t realise an enemy creeping up on him until he is right behind him. Sensing danger, Wolf instinctively dodges to the side, barely avoiding being skewered by the naginata of an enemy monk. 

“...!” A sudden impact to his side causes him to lose his balance and stumble. His eyes scan the area for the sniper and locate him hiding within the thick shrubs the terrain provides. 

Minding the other monk, Wolf aims and throws his shurikens at the sniper, nailing him in the neck and delivering a fatal blow. He turns his attention then to the remaining enemy and easily deflects his blows, striking him through the heart with his katana.

After ensuring that no lurkers are present, Wolf assesses his wound, wincing slightly as the pain creeps in after the high of the fight. As luck would have it, most of the bullets struck cleanly through him, though the blood flow isn’t slowing at all. He grabs his gourd for the mystical healing effects, though only lightness greets him. 

Wolf sighs, thinking of the nearest sculptor’s idol to his location and realising that turning back would mean losing Genichiro’s trail. Sheathing his blade, he continues onwards, bearing the pain with only the slight unevenness of his breath giving his discomfort away. He’s been through much worse, after all.

Reaching a clearing, Wolf spots a small pond and decides to clean his wound. He wades in waist deep, uncaring of his clothes, and peels back the layers to reveal a gnarly wound. The coldness helps with numbing the pain a bit, and after making sure that it won’t be fatal, he moves on.

Night falls and he treks through the biting frost, his layers thin and wet, leaving him shivering slightly. Okay, ‘slightly’ may be an understatement, since Wolf is unable to keep his teeth from chattering despite his best efforts. 

Wolf wonders if temperatures have always been this low in Ashina. The coldest he’s experienced pales to the frost he’s feeling right now. In fact, it’s so cold that he’s feeling hot, though common sense would say otherwise. 

Wolf isn’t sure exactly when he loses track of the blood trail, or when his vision gets so blurred he has trouble walking straight, but he is sure he had seen a shadow close by when he succumbs to darkness. 

\---

The first thing he hears when he regains consciousness is the crackling of fire and the distant roaring of a waterfall. Where he is, he doesn’t know, but he vaguely remembers opening his eyes and meeting a great deal of resistance every time.

He tries to blink them open, but he can’t make anything out except blobs of colour. Suddenly, his vision darkens. Had he closed his eyes…? No, it was a shadow. A faded silhouette appears, accompanied by a deep male voice he’d recognise anywhere. 

“You’ve awoken, but you’re still too weak. Rest.” That single-worded command compels him to obey and...he does, but with a restless mind filled with questions. The last thing he remembers when he closes his eyes is gentle, calloused hands brushing his forehead.

_It is soothing _, he thinks.__

__\---_ _

__The next time he awakens, he is greeted with the same rushing waterfall and the absence of the fire. This time, his body is more reinvigorated, although still extremely weak compared to how he normally feels._ _

__As the events of the short-lived night come back to him, he opens his eyes in shock and pushes himself up, causing dizziness to flood his system. In hindsight, it isn’t exactly a smart move as his body is still frail from before._ _

__“Careful.” Wolf’s head snaps towards the speaker, Genichiro, at the mouth of the cave. Seeing Wolf’s tense frame, the Ashina leader sighs. “I mean you no harm...for now, otherwise you wouldn’t have had the chance to make it to morning, let alone last night.”_ _

__The redness in his eyes have faded, Wolf notes with mild curiosity. He narrows his eyes as the other approaches, still distrustful of the man. _Why was he brought here, and what was Genichiro planning? _He wonders, still distrustful of the other. He eyes the other as they make their way over to him, until they’re close enough to be within striking range.___ _

____Genichiro crouches down beside Wolf, presenting medicinal herbs in one hand and reaching for the latter’s garbs with the other. Cautiously, Wolf lets him, knowing that even if he were to engage in combat with Genichiro, his chances at winning or escaping are close to none in his current state._ _ _ _

____With slow, deliberate movements, Genichiro peels back the layers of clothing on his injured side to reveal the wound, covered in herbs. Wolf is alarmed by this...Had Genichiro already tended to him before?_ _ _ _

____The unspoken question hangs in the air, but Genichiro doesn’t answer. Instead, he removes the old dressing and replaces it with the fresh herbs. The wound looks worse than before, Wolf thinks. Had this been the reason for his collapsing and ailment?_ _ _ _

____Genichiro works in silence, and Wolf is content to just watch, partially due to his limited strength to do anything more than that. His stomach rumbles loudly, however, breaking the silence and making the shinobi flush in embarrassment._ _ _ _

____“I have some fresh fish that I caught this morning. You can have some after I’m done cooking them,” Genichiro chuckles. Even though it is a natural, biological response, Wolf still feels mortified that he’s shown such weakness to his enemy._ _ _ _

____The new dressing feels comfortable and clean, and Wolf feels a grudging appreciation towards the lord. His mouth waters at the smell of charred fish, another biological response, he reasons, and patiently awaits Genichiro’s return._ _ _ _

____He does wonder, however, that if Genichiro didn’t mean to kill or harm him, then what would be the reason for rescuing him in his collapsed state. Surely, a man of his calibre and mind would leap at the chance to silence such a formidable thorn in their plan such as himself._ _ _ _

____While deep in his thoughts, he fails to realise that the other has returned with two skewered pikes, cooked with the flames of a small fire. The smell permeates the room and Wolf’s stomach decides to once again announce its presence, further embarrassing the shinobi._ _ _ _

____“Eat it before it gets cold. This should be sufficient enough to build up your strength.” Though curt, Wolf senses an underlying gentle tone and nods his head in thanks before biting into his meal. The taste is average, but much better than what his own meals had been like, as they had consisted mainly of raw, edible plants and berries for efficiency’s sake. Meat and such were a blessing since they required too much preparation._ _ _ _

____As if reading his mind, Genichiro comments dryly on his eating habits. “It is a wonder that you possess such strength from such a meager diet. Really, how did I let you defeat me.” Wolf’s breath catches, but Genichiro continues with a slight upward quirk to his lips, expressing his amusement._ _ _ _

____“...I wonder about that myself, too.” Wolf meant it to be an off-handed comment, but Genichiro pauses mid bite, and a pregnant pause fills the atmosphere. “In battle, I believe that the warrior with the stronger resolve wins,” he adds for clarification._ _ _ _

____“So, the loyal Wolf of the Divine Heir thinks that my resolve is stronger than his? I am quite honoured, if I must say.” Genichiro’s mouth forms that small quirk of a smile again, and Wolf doesn’t bother correcting him that he thinks they’re of equal willpower. “What of skill, then? I admire your way of the blade, does that not factor in as an importance aspect in deciding the victor?”_ _ _ _

____“I...believe so, but that is not everything there is to it.” Wolf has no idea why he is having this sort of conversion with his sworn enemy, but more than that, he worries that his lack of conversation etiquette will bore the lord. Which should be a good thing, as building trust between the two would certainly spell doom for the shinobi._ _ _ _

____Sensing the other’s inner turmoil, Genichiro discards the stick where the fish had been skewered upon and lets his eyes scan Wolf’s smaller frame. “Come,” is all he says before turning away and heading out via the cave’s entrance._ _ _ _

____Wolf obeys, picking up Kusabimaru and following the other with vigor restored in his body. Just in case, however, he swallows a pellet for extra insurance so that his body won’t fail him in the near future. Watching Genichiro’s broad back, Wolf feels much too indebted to stab him in his vulnerability._ _ _ _

____Genichiro leads him to what he would describe as a breathtaking view. They are atop a cliff and wedged between a cascading waterfall, presumably the one he’d heard from before. Wolf takes the chance to survey his surroundings, taking note of everything he sees._ _ _ _

____It is a decent hiding place, if he must say so himself, as the noise of the crashing water below would mask any other sounds. Genichiro has the wits of a shinobi and possesses the body of a warrior, certainly a formidable opponent like his grandfather; a war orphan turned legend in the eyes of history._ _ _ _

____“The water is purifying, and will do your wounds good, not to mention your cleanliness.” Wolf knows that his hygiene isn’t the best, but it has never bothered him. However, being so close to Genichiro makes Wolf question his every action._ _ _ _

____Genichiro then heads back towards the cave where they rested and Wolf makes his way to the small pool where the waterfall ends. This time, instead of entering clothed, he sheds his layers and lays them out carefully on the dry forest floor._ _ _ _

____Sinking into the cool water, he releases a sigh, feeling some of his pent up stress dissipating through the comforting pressure of the water flow. He doesn’t waste time with cleaning himself, but he doesn’t hurry the process either, scrubbing until the caked blood and dirt disappears, revealing smooth, toned muscles underneath._ _ _ _

____After a mere few minutes, Wolf is finished with his business and dons his attire once again, going back towards the cave entrance. He finds it empty, though he feels no surprise. It is a little disappointing, however, and he doesn’t know why that is._ _ _ _

____Wolf knows that his mission was to find and cut down Ashina’s successor, but he turns back and returns empty-handed to his lord, ashamed for not fulfilling his request. Wolf kneels before his lord and Kuro watches him carefully._ _ _ _

____“You have not killed him.”_ _ _ _

____“...Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Kuro addresses him with curious eyes. “Why have you chosen to spare him, Wolf?” Wolf remains silent at this, unsure of his answer. Why had he spared Genichiro? He had many opportunities to end the other’s life, yet the subject still breathes and his heart still beats. “Did you meet him, then?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.” Wolf’s answer seems to make Kuro contemplative, judging by the slight furrow of his brows and the hand that touches his chin. Kuro catches Wolf staring and softens his expression, perhaps from seeing something showing in his face._ _ _ _

____“Do not worry. I will trust your judgement and stop the pursuit of Lord Genichiro. Instead, I would like to ask you to collect a few ingredients for me. First, take this.” Kuro hands Wolf a book on the art of severing ties with the Dragon’s Heritage. It looks old. The binding is torn, and several pages are missing._ _ _ _

____“Herein describes the means to perform the Rite of Immortal Severance. Beyond the Fountainhead Palace, locate the Sanctuary and imbibe the tears of the holy dragon of the divine realm,’’ reads Wolf. “My lord, this is…!”_ _ _ _

____“Yes. I require your aid to sever my ties to immortality. I do not wish to burden the people afflicted with this curse, and the same goes for you, Wolf.” Wolf remains pensive at this, gripping the item tightly in his hands._ _ _ _

____“I...I cannot do this, my lord. I’m sorry.” Wolf places the book onto the floor before him and bows deeply before standing up and walking away. He hears his lord shouting for him, but he blocks it out. He cannot do such a thing, for it would surely mean Kuro’s death._ _ _ _

____If that is to be the case, then he would rather forsake his own life in exchange._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers:
> 
> Sinking into the cool water, he releases a sigh, feeling some of his pent up stress dissipating through the comforting pressure of the water flow. He feels aroused by Genichiro’s deep rumbling voice and toned muscles and begins to touch himself. He lets small moans spill out, knowing that he is alone and—
> 
> “Ahem…” Genichiro coughs awkwardly behind him, pink tinging his ears. Wolf sinks into the water and wishes for it to swallow him up.
> 
>  
> 
> \---  
> “Yes.” Wolf’s answer seems to make Kuro contemplative, judging by the slight furrow of his brows and the hand that touches his chin. Kuro catches Wolf staring and softens his expression, perhaps from seeing something showing in his face.
> 
> “Do not worry. I will trust your judgement and stop the pursuit of Lord Genichiro...in the killing sense, of course.” Kuro winks at Wolf, causing the latter to stutter and curse his lord’s teasing. 
> 
> “My lord!” Wolf’s cheeks flare with colour as Kuro is unable to contain his laughter, wiping away tears, even.


	2. Clouded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and comments! Just a heads up, but I'm thinking of posting every Saturday so that there'll be a schedule that I can stick to. Needless to say, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Wolf feels downright betrayed right now. His lord is expecting him to stay impassive at the fact that he should be gathering the necessary materials to create a concoction of death. If it meant his own death, that would be fine, but somehow life is crueler than ever, asking him to take the life of his own master.

He cannot do that, not after experiencing his lord’s kindness and compassion. He is unworthy of his attention and care, yet it is still bestowed upon him. Wolf isn’t sure whether to encourage Kuro’s kind nature or to smother the flames before it can invite unseen dangers.

He realises that he does not have the courage to do the latter, in fear of his lord retracting his affection and treating him with the same coldness of a blade that is used to commit seppuku. A blade that is meant to grant one last attempt at redemption, unfamiliar to the individual. After all, Kuro has more virtues than Wolf has kills. Far too many.

Wolf sighs from atop the branch he is currently perched upon. He has wandered quite a ways away, and surely his lord is worried, if not furious at his disobedience. For a brief moment, worry takes ahold of Wolf as he realises how vulnerable his lord is to an attack.

That passes, Emma’s face appearing in his vision. Her mastery of the Gentle Blade technique is not lost on him, and would prove to be a formidable opponent, even if she is merely a human in an era infested with undying parasites.

The cracking of a twig brings Wolf back to the present, and his body whirls around to confront whatever, or whoever, made the noise, danger or not. What he finds surprises him. It is Genichiro, yet he is not alone. He is with his entourage of retainers, a medium-sized party of around ten...no, eleven people, with a sniper hiding at the back.

No, wait. Wolf squints, mostly out of confusion, and realises that something is amiss. The sniper is cocking his gun, and aiming at Genichiro! Before he realises it himself, he has already jumped down behind Genichiro with the help of his grapple and narrowly deflected a bullet shot with his blade.

All is silent for a few moments, with only the sounds of nature being heard, breaths held. During that time, Genichiro and Wolf exchange a meaningful look before Wolf charges the enemy hiding in the bushes, camouflaged by the surrounding shrubs and foliage from the ground but not from atop.

He goes down relatively easily, and by the time Wolf is done, he finds himself surrounded by Genichiro’s group of soldiers, swords unsheathed. Nerves on edge, his eyes flicker between possible escape routes and monitor the movement of each individual.

“Halt!” A loud voice disturbs the silence, and Genichiro strides confidently towards Wolf, who is still unsure of whether to fight or flee. “He’s an ally. Sheath your weapons, men.” And with that, his group of loyal lackeys back off, though not without eyeing Wolf with suspicion and distrust.

“...” Wolf remains silent, though he feels as if he has just entered unwelcome territory. Genichiro doesn’t address this, but makes a hand signal of some sorts. Shortly after, the men disperse, leaving them to their own privacy. 

“I suppose a show of gratitude is in order,’’ Genichiro says as he approaches Wolf. Wolf shakes his head at this.

“I was merely repaying my debt.” It is the truth, after all. If he were to turn his back on the lord after being saved from near death himself, he would berate himself for eternity. No, his pride would never allow that, not even for an enemy whom he has sworn vengeance upon.

Though, Wolf notes ironically, said enemy looks thoughtful and the air between them is not unlike one between long term acquaintances. Wolf supposes their relationship is one of temporary neutrality, a fragile one at that, too.

“I have decided that in order to show my appreciation, you are hereby invited to partake in a feast.” Genichiro clasps the shinobi on the shoulder, startling Wolf and causing an instinctive swipe at the other’s arm. 

An awkward silence takes over, both men avoiding eye contact with each other. Genichiro coughs, breaking the uneasy atmosphere and dipping his head slightly. “Apologies, it was my mistake to have done that without foresight.” 

Before Wolf can say anything, Genichiro turns back, leaving him with no option but to attend the meal. It’ll be fine, Wolf tells himself. He has no place to return to now, and he may as well replenish his body and spirit with a rare feast. 

Genichiro seems surprised when he hears light footsteps behind him, clearly expecting Wolf to take off. Wolf, in turn, is oblivious to the change in Genichiro’s demeanor, mind heavy with other matters. Would his lord accept him back with open arms, even though he’s forsaken him? 

Shaking his head, he decides to busy himself with observing Genichiro’s troops. So far, apart from a few cursory glances thrown his way, there has been no protest to his presence. Wolf wonders whether he should be alarmed by the fact that Genichiro is already building an army, or by the fact that he is currently amongst that army, even if his status is just one of a guest.

He watches as Genichiro whispers something in his men’s ear, too quiet for him to hear, even with his superb eavesdropping skills. However, he does observe their body language. He sees the respect in the other man’s face when addressing his general, posture submissive and appearing smaller in contrast to Genichiro’s larger frame.

In a way, Wolf is jealous of the size of the man. In a society that places value on battle prowess, ever increasing in said value as warrior monks and new daimyos are gaining power, a muscular, buff body like Genichiro’s is heavily sought after.

For Wolf, his lithe, lean build allows him access to the many skills within the shinobi arts. Where larger men charge in with raw power, Wolf sneaks and uses his nimble limbs to navigate to the nooks and crannies of buildings and terrain, dealing posture damage when facing his opponents or resorting to catching them off guard, gaining easy deathblows.

He thinks back to his training with his father, the Owl, and remembers having a hard time at first due to the unpredictable movements of the larger man. Wolf’s younger self had clearly expected the large man to use his size to his advantage, and was repeatedly caught by surprise when the other deployed an arsenal of tricks, instead.

It was after Lady Butterfly’s strict discipline that he finally understood that such tactics were a form of combat. He recalls experiencing a steep learning curve afterwards, surprising both his mentor and his father by achieving his first blow on the Owl which was, and still is, no small feat in itself. Being a young fledgling, Wolf had felt immense pride in himself.

His reminiscence is cut short as he notices his surroundings with shock. They are on the outskirts of Ashina, the starting point of his journey thus far. As they pass through the area, he senses eyes filled with terror and hatred directed his way, the whispers undoubtedly regarding him.

“...he doing here?”

“...enemy of Ashina…”

“...murderer…”

It isn’t until he hears the name ‘Naomori Kawarada’ does his memory jog. General Naomori Kawarada, the first major obstacle in his path to rescuing Kuro from Genichiro’s grasp. Admittedly, he did lack critical knowledge of the man apart from his name, though judging by the villagers’ reactions, killing him seems to have generated ire and loathing from them.

“Take no heed of their words,” Genichiro suddenly says to him. “By defeating him, you have proven yourself to be the stronger warrior. That is all there is to it.” Wolf knows that Genichiro means well, but somehow the coldness in his tone makes him uneasy. _After all, wouldn’t one normally be upset by the death of one of their generals? ___

__Wolf swears that he catches a glimpse of red in the other’s eyes when their eyes meet for the briefest moment during their exchange, reminding him to be wary of those capable of giving in to madness to achieve the unachievable._ _

__Unfortunately for him, the original travelling group has also caught wind of the news and are now glaring openly at the shinobi. Unaccustomed to so much unwanted attention, he subconsciously steps closer towards Genichiro._ _

__“Lord Genichiro, we have arrived.” Genichiro nods his head and barks out instructions to his men to begin preparing for the feast. His confidence is befitting of a leader, no doubt inspiring hope to soldiers on battlefields. Wolf notices Genichiro approaching him and realises that he has finished giving out his commands._ _

__“Wolf, we have some time to spare before the preparations are to be complete. Thus, I would like to give you a short tour as a host.” Wolf doesn’t mention that he has already scoured the place thoroughly before, and nods. Perhaps he will bear witness to a different place now that he no longer feels the rush to save his lord._ _

__Genichiro appears pleased, and beckons for Wolf to follow him. They visit impressive architecture and Genichiro tells him that the place is much more beautiful when in Spring. Wolf doesn’t doubt that, seeing as most of the snow seals off the plants’ ability to present their best._ _

__Finally, they end up in the same spot Wolf killed General Naomori Kawarada, and Genichiro stops in tracks and turns to Wolf. “It’s been no more than a day, and yet I still cannot dismiss thoughts of our last battle,” Genichiro admits as he unsheathed his katana. “Face me in battle once more, a duel just for the thrill of it.”_ _

__Wolf stands there awkwardly, clearly having not expected an impromptu duel to take place. Hesitantly, he draws his own katana and wields it in his normal stance, eyeing Genichiro and waiting for him to initiate combat._ _

__Genichiro breaks out a grin once he realises that Wolf is willing to participate in his game, and charges forward, keen to witness the battle prowess of the other and to test his own abilities once more. The two trade blows, and where Wolf deflects Genichiro’s thrust attack with his mikiri counter, Genichiro recovers quickly and demonstrates his impressive bow skills._ _

__Wolf remembered overhearing about Genichiro’s skill with the bow and arrow before experiencing it, and is once again reminded of its unparalleled speed and precision. However, it’s still no match for the eyes of a shinobi, and he can deflect the arrows easily enough with focus._ _

__Without even realising it, Wolf is reminded of the rewarding training he’d undergone in his youth till now and revels in the excitement coursing through his veins when sparring with a worthy opponent. Genichiro seems to mirror this as he keeps his smile throughout the battle._ _

__However, after landing a slash on Genichiro’s body, Wolf jumps back only to see glowing, ember eyes peering back at him. This causes him to barely miss being skewered by Genichiro’s arrows, and before he can decide on his best course of action, their fight is interrupted by a soldier._ _

__“Lord Genichiro, the preparations have been completed. We only require your presence now...along with the guest.” Wolf notices the fire dying down in the other’s eyes and is secretly thankful for the interruption, though he does catch the disdain in the soldier’s tone._ _

__“Of course, we will be there soon,” Genichiro says as he dismisses the messenger, and turns back to Wolf. “That was magnificent, Shinobi of the Divine Heir. Now that we have expended our energy, let us partake in the meal.” Genichiro smiles as he sheaths his sword, Wolf following suit._ _

__They make their way to the feast and after a lengthy speech from the Ashina general, the people dig in to the food. Wolf surveys his options, deciding to settle with the highly nutritious salted trout dish, taking small sips of sake from time to time. He mostly eats alone, away from the scrutinizing gazes of others, unused to company that exceeds a small handful of familiar individuals._ _

__He does take a few pieces of umeboshi with him, opting to nibble on the dried fruit for its tangy flavour. Too preoccupied with enjoying the snack, he doesn’t realise Genichiro approaching him until the other takes a seat next to him, away from the crowd and noise._ _

__“I was wondering where our honoured guest was, and here he is, burying his face in umeboshi,” Genichiro chuckles. Wolf keeps his poker face, but feels his face warm. He doesn’t give an immediate answer, and Genichiro seems content to watch the stars._ _

__“...It’s sweet...and sour,” Wolf comments, studying the wrinkled plums in his hands and frowning at it._ _

__“You’ve never had it before?” Genichiro appears amused by the shinobi’s undivided attention to the side dish._ _

__“...No, I’ve never had the privilege.” At this, Genichiro hums thoughtfully, before his eyes glint with the spark of a brilliant, if not slightly mischievous, idea._ _

__“Then allow me to indulge you in something even better.” Genichiro leads Wolf to what appears to be his resting place, a large house void of any other people, lacking in servants, though that is probably due to Genichiro’s order. The place is old but clean, and great care can be seen from the way the floors are swept until the surfaces are polished and reflecting the slightest slimmer of moonlight._ _

__Genichiro eventually stops at what appears to be the bedroom, and then removes a slate of wood from the floor, pulling out a bottle of sake. Wolf gives his best dubious look, and Genichiro waves him over, pouring a cup for the both of them._ _

__“Tell me, Wolf, have you had much experience with the sake of our land?” Wolf accepts the cup with a murmured a word of thanks before sipping it carefully. What hits his taste buds is indescribable, and he feels the warmth of the alcohol fill his body in a calming heat._ _

__Genichiro smirks at the shinobi, who seems enraptured by the drink. “There are no words that can do the flavor justice. To understand, one must taste it for themselves. Don’t you agree, Wolf?”_ _

__“...Yes, this is truly a...top-shelf sake.” Wolf goes back to nurse his drink some more, and Genichiro fills his cup when he’s done._ _

__“That is the Dragonspring sake, but do keep it a secret from others, or they will flip this place upside down looking for it,” Genichiro sighs. Judging from the way he said that, Wolf can deduce that he is by no means joking, even if it is hard to believe._ _

__They continue to chat away, with Genichiro doing most of the talking, and Wolf giving a few comments from time to time to keep the conversation flowing. However, with the help of alcohol, Wolf’s tongue loosens over time and begins to initiate his own topics, opening up about his childhood and the ruthless training from his mentors._ _

__Genichiro sympathises with him. Whether it is due to feeling a sense of companionship as a fellow war orphan, however, is a mystery to Wolf. The latter isn’t sure how much time has passed, but eventually, they stop drinking and Genichiro places the treasure to its original hiding spot._ _

__Wolf stands, or he thought he could, at least. It isn’t until he realises that he has stumbled into the other man does he notice that he is heavily inebriated. Attempting to push himself away in an attempt to save what little face he has, he stumbles backwards and his legs give in._ _

__Through his drunken haze, he sees Genichiro worrying his lip and for some odd reason, that is all that he can focus on. He hears the lord talk, a deep and comforting sound, but catches none of the words. His eyes are heavy, and he realises that he is becoming increasingly drowsy._ _

__Soon, he gives in to the warmth and pull of sleep._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloopers: 
> 
> Genichiro studies Wolf eating the dried fruit and is reminded of the red-tailed squirrels that like to nibble on chestnuts and exhales deeply through his nose. Control yourself, Genichiro. There’s a place and time for this, and it’s not now. Genichiro takes a moment to collect himself and approaches Wolf.
> 
> “I was wondering where our honoured guest was, and here he is, burying his face in umeboshi,” Genichiro chuckles. Wolf keeps his poker face, but feels his face warm. He doesn’t give an immediate answer, and Genichiro seems content to watch Wolf from the corner of his eyes.
> 
> \---
> 
> “You have no idea what you’re doing to me, Wolf.” Genichiro groans as he eyes the intoxicated man sprawled out against the floor, skin flushed and eyes half-lidded. His legs are parted in a seductive manner and Genichiro feels heat coiling in his gut.   
>  → And then the R18 sign comes crashing down on his head, knocking him out. Night passes uneventfully, and the two wake up confused and embarrassed.


	3. Mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos! I know this update is slightly late, but nevertheless it's out and I hope y'all enjoy! :)

Wolf awakens with a throbbing headache, most likely due to the excessive amount of sake he’d consumed last night. He keeps his eyes closed for the time being, waiting for the pain to subside a little. Wolf gives himself a mental beating for letting himself be that vulnerable, even if his company is in a temporary truce with him, as it could undoubtedly be a feint and change in a heartbeat.

Resigning himself to the fact that he’ll have to deal with the consequences of drinking too much alcohol, he blearily blinks his eyes open and lets them adjust to the light. He realises that he’s currently alone in the room, and pushes himself off the tatami mats.

He leaves the house, steps light, and sees Genichiro already up and about, giving out commands to his men. It seems as though they are preparing to leave, and Wolf warily watches from the shadows. He notes that the day is still relatively early, the morning mist only just clearing up.

Genichiro seems to have taken notice of him and quirks a knowing smile at him. Wolf, abashed, nods his head in greeting and leaves the other man be, seeing as he is already preoccupied with other tasks. In fact, he is quite glad to not have to converse with him, knowing that he’d be at a loss of words regarding the night before.

Wolf sees the breakfast stall, but notes with apprehension that the air is hostile. He watches as three men push their much too forward advances onto the peasant girl in charge of the stall. Even at a distance, he can tell that the woman is resisting the best she can without angering the men. Although it is unwise to start fights, Wolf feels an obligation to help her. Foolishness, his father would describe it as.

But he isn’t here, so Wolf takes bold steps towards the group, who notices his approaching figure and turns towards him. Except one of them, who is currently too busy getting handsy to pay attention to anything else. Wolf throws a shuriken at him, narrowly missing the pervert’s arm, catching his attention.

“Step away from the girl,” Wolf warns. “The next one won’t miss.” The trio may not have backed off from the woman, but they have stopped their misbehaviour, and are now sizing Wolf up. Wolf gives the woman behind them a small signal, a simple jut of the chin, and she bows silently before running away.

“Wha—hey, what’s wrong with you!” One exclaimed upon seeing the girl flee.

“Who the fuck do you think you are, bastard?” Another joins in, but Wolf only half listens, walking away now that he has achieved his initial goal. However, it seems as though the trio disagrees because they increase the venom in their insults.

“Running off to Lord Genichiro, you little bed warmer?” Wolf halts in his steps. Seeing their success, the three men continue.

“Yeah, don’t know what purpose a criminal could be doing here other than having weaseled his way into Lord Genichiro’s graces.”

“I bet you spread your legs like a bitch in heat last night.”

“You realise that you are sullying your lord’s name?” Wolf snaps back, clearly not in the mood for this.

“All we’re doing is stating facts,” one of them sneers. “And the fact is, you’re a fucking slut who our lord picked up out of pity.”

“Makes sense that he’d do that, seeing as you’re of ‘the same kind’, after all.” With that, Wolf snaps, and without warning, lodges his shurikens into the men’s mouths, rendering them speechless and provoking incessant shrieking from the traumatised crowd.

“Don’t worry, you’ll live, though I’m not too sure if your dirty mouths would be able to spew any more profanities.” Wolf glares at them a final time before making himself scarce. In hindsight, his judgement was probably clouded from the bad mood he’d gotten from his overbearing headache, but still he regrets nothing.

He does worry, however, if his actions have gone too far and will invite Genichiro’s wrath. His thoughts go back to Kuro, and with that, his mood turns even fouler. Those he makes eye contact with look away instantly, sensing his ill temper and not willing to attract his attention.

All the better, Wolf thinks. He’s never been a people person anyway, might as well leave when he has the chance to. His fists tighten when he passes by Genichiro again, but he is long gone by the time the other turns in his direction.

Heart heavy, Wolf escapes to the cave where he met Genichiro and witnessed a different side to him. He ignores the way his heart tightens, and meditates to improve his mentality. One cannot fight with a restless mind, a crucial rule he’s stuck by since young.

His meditation, however, does not bring the usual peace it should, as he finds his thoughts wandering towards his lord, questioning whether he made the right decision to leave when he did. He panics when he thinks of the word he caught a glimpse of in the text.

_‘Beheading.’_

Wolf isn’t sure how long he’s spent in that cave, mind clawing at possible solutions to obey his lord’s will of achieving immortal severance whilst also preserving Kuro’s life. Perhaps he had been too rash after all in leaving so hastily. Consulting with Emma would have surely helped with his current predicament. He trusts her wisdom and advice just as much as he trusts her medical skills.

He senses the presence before he hears the footsteps, and recognises the man before seeing him. Genichiro steps in, taking slow, baby steps as if approaching a wild animal on edge. Wolf doesn’t voice his protest, but neither does he give his consent. Instead, he waits, like he always does.

Genichiro seems relieved that Wolf hasn’t decided to push him away, and kneels down in front of him. Instead of talking immediately like Wolf had suspected, Genichiro pulls out a rice ball from his pouch and offers it to him wordlessly. Wolf eyes the gift, and acquiesces, taking the peace offering and taking small bites.

“I heard about the news,” Genichiro starts uncertainly after Wolf has eaten a decent amount. Wolf tenses up upon being reminded of the incident. Is Genichiro here to take revenge for what happened to the three men? His heart pounds against his ribcage.

“Thank you.” Genichiro bows his head, and Wolf freezes now for a different reason. He must be showing his confusion, because Genichiro elaborates, “I heard from the woman you saved, and how you defended my honour, too.” Wolf lets out a small guttural noise when reminded of the distasteful language the trio used, akin to a growl, surprising the both of them.

“I share the sentiment.” Genichiro adopts an amused look, almost endearing, if Wolf had to say. “However, I realised that there was something causing you distress the moment I stepped foot in here. I would like for you to consult with me the cause of your it, if you trust me enough.”

Wolf is shocked— _since when has he been that easy to read?_ He studies the other’s serious demeanour, completely sincere in his offer. Wolf remains hesitant, unwilling to share so much of him in such little time, bis mouth starts moving before his brain could stop it.

“...It is about Lord Kuro.” He licks his lips nervously, still debating whether or not spilling such critical information is a smart idea. Genichiro narrows his eyes, but Wolf is too distracted to notice the flash of red.

“What of the Divine Heir? Is he...sick?”

“No...but he wishes to sever the ties of immortality.” Wolf closes his eyes in pain, and opens them to see Genichiro deep in thought, anxious to know if he made the right choice. Silence takes control of the conversation, and Wolf feels imaginary weight being added with every passing second.

“Wolf,” Genichiro begins quietly but with firmness, “I do not ask of this lightly.” Genichiro locks eyes with him, and Wolf feels his blood rushing to his head as he hears the next words. “Won’t you reconsider your decision, and answer to me as your lord instead?”

Wolf’s heart drops, and he visibly falters. He sees the fire in Genichiro’s eyes burn brighter than before and realises his mistake. He has just placed his lord in danger, and his hopes are dashed as Genichiro seizes his forearm. He knows that he should shake him off and behead the other if he had any chance in protecting Kuro, but those eyes draw him in like none other.

“...Lord Genichiro, I cannot forsake my lord.” Genichiro’s grip tightens, knuckles white as his nails dig into skin.

“Why?! With your power, Ashina can be allowed to flourish once more! Your strength is unrivaled, only a fool would let it waste away. Don’t you wish to become a legend, your name hailed in the books of history?” Genichiro’s voice booms and echoes in the cave, and he seems almost pleading with Wolf, desperation fanning the flames of madness.

“...” Wolf casts his gaze downwards, refusal in his silence. Moments pass, and only the heavy breathing of Genichiro could be heard for a while.

“Fine then, suit yourself. I suppose it’s quite noble of you, choosing to die with your lord.” Genichiro barks out a harsh, mirthless laugh, the sound unpleasant to Wolf’s ears. He closes his eyes, sensing the other’s eyes pinned on him a few beats more before the clinking of armour is accompanied by fading footsteps.

Wolf feels an emptiness in his heart, one that he hasn’t felt since his childhood, when his father first picked him up. It’s the feeling of being void of purpose, the feeling one gets when something significant has just been sacrificed. Wolf can’t quite place it, unused to dealing with it. So he suppresses the pain, and goes searching for a sculptor’s idol to rest his battered soul.

\---

_“Father, why is the Iron Code so important?” Wolf asks one day when he and the Owl are travelling to Ashina Castle to pay their respects to Isshin Ashina, an old friend of his father._

_“Child, do you dare to question me?”_

_“No, but—”_

_“Then don’t ask.” His father’s words are absolute, so Wolf stops his question. He can’t deny his burning curiosity, but his obedience to the older man overpowers that. As he stares at the large, feathered back, he feels an urge to touch the feathers._

_“Father, can I...touch your feathers?” The Owl doesn’t respond, and Wolf fidgets nervously behind him, looking downtrodden._

_His father spares him a glance, and huffs, “Do what you want, boy. Just don’t rip them out, or I’ll make you hunt down those birds yourself.”_

_“Yes, Father!” Wolf positively beams, overjoyed at the fact that his father agreed to entertain his whims. He reaches a hand out experimentally, afraid of the unknown sensation it may bring. As he makes contact with the feathers, he notes with glee that they’re soft and bend easily at the edges. Thoroughly distracted with ruffling the feathers, he bumps into them after his father stops walking._

_“We’re here, Wolf. Now, remember to play nice and steer clear of drawing any sort of attention.” The Owl leads him in, and while Wolf does the customary greetings, bowing and other polite etiquette to humble himself, he pays more attention to the drinks the adults are having._

_“Owl, your son seems to be curious of the content of your cup!” The man known as Isshin laughs upon catching the youngster peering into the clear liquid, unconsciously wrinkling his nose at the pungent smell. Wolf starts at being suddenly addressed and looks away quickly._

_“Wolf, this is sake...something that you shouldn’t consume if you wish to keep clarity of your mind,” warns the Owl._

_“Ha! Says the one who turns beet red after just a single drop of the Dragonspring.” Isshin grins, eyes crinkling with joy._

_“That was one time,” his father sniffs. Seeing the adults banter back and forth, though Wolf suspects that it’s mainly Isshin taking small jabs at Owl, he feels out of place. He excuses himself shortly afterwards while they’re still wrapped up in their own conversation and pads around the manor._

_After exploring most of the place, he comes across a dojo. There is the slightest crack of light, and Wolf lines his eyes to the opening and sees a boy swinging his sword repetitively; a form of training. However, the boy seems to be getting irritated, judging from his tense body language, and stops his rhythmic swings._

_“Who’s there?!” The boy whirls around to face him, and Wolf is so startled by being found out that he stumbles backwards. Loud, decisive steps pitter-patter towards him, the sliding doors slamming open and making Wolf flinch at the loud noise._

_“You…” The boy narrows his eyes, “what are you doing here?”_

_“I...got lost,” Wolf stammers, a lie so obvious that he could see the other boy’s brows furrow in suspicion. Judging by his height and voice, Wolf deduces that they’re around the same age, though the other is already quite a bit taller than him._

_“Very well.” The boy picks up another wooden sword and hands it to him. “Then entertain me. Swinging without purpose bores my spirit, so let’s have a duel just for the thrill of it.” Unsure of what to do, Wolf clutches the sword, heart still hammering away, knowing that he’d be in for a scolding later._

_He takes baby steps forward, feet shuffling as if bound by the ankles. The boy turns around and seems surprised that he followed. “You must not be from around here, though I do give you credit for not scurrying away like a coward. Now, don’t be too disappointing or it’ll be like hitting a straw target.”_

_Wolf takes his stance and steadies his breath, focusing his eyes on the boy before him. The boy rushes towards him, and the battle is evenly fought from both sides. Wolf is impressed by the others calibre, and likewise, it seems, judging from the excited smile that plays on his opponent’s face._

_Unused to facing an opponent other than his mentor and his father, he has to account for many things, putting him initially at a disadvantage. However, being a quick learner, he quickly grasps the other’s attack pattern and begins to counter back, landing strikes from time to time._

_“What’s your name?” The boy asks during a short lapse during their fight._

_“...”_

_“Not much of a talker, are you? Very well, I shall demand it after I emerge victorious.” And with that, they resume their fight, pushing each other to their limits. They both are beginning to react to the other’s telltale signs through body language, and the fight only gets more intense._

_The two, being completely absorbed in their battle, are unaware of the observant eyes watching them. Isshin nudges the Owl, a knowing smile on his lips, and the Owl grumbles but looks fondly on the scene before him, feeling a sense of pride from seeing his training paying off. The two youngsters trade a few more blows, and Wolf is panting softly, beads of sweat forming at the physical exertion, though his rival is of similar condition._

_“You…” His opponent stops, lowering his weapon. “Would you consider—”_

_“Wolf!” Wolf freezes upon hearing his father’s voice, colour draining from his face as he turns and sees the Owl standing beside Lord Isshin. He drops the sword and bows down. The boy seems annoyed to have their battle cut short, and throws his own sword down with a loud clatter._

_“Grandfather,” he greets, bowing briefly before turning his attention to the Owl. “And your company…?”_

_“Ah, yes...It’s my good friend, the Owl! I’ve told you tales of him before, remember?” The boy’s eyes widen at this and Wolf swears he sees a sparkle in those eyes. He doesn’t have time to confirm it as the boy dips his head down in respect._

_“Lord Genichiro,” his father addresses politely, walking towards Wolf and clapping his shoulders with his large hands. “This is my son, Wolf. He’s around your age, so please don’t hold back and get along well together, hm?” The cogs in Wolf’s head turn as it dawns on him that he was just dueling with the grandson of Lord Isshin._

_Wolf bows deeply, ashamed at his poor behaviour. He retreats behind his father’s back, uncomfortable and seeking security in a familiar safe haven. He hears his father sighing and Isshin laughing as he clutches onto his father’s outer garment, burying his face in the fluffy feathers._

_He sneaks a few glances at the boy, Genichiro, and is caught by his coal black eyes, which are watching him with interest. He doesn’t meet him again, and soon forgets of this encounter as his training takes top priority. He does, however, ponder about what the other wanted to say to him before they were interrupted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of bloopers. I know I'd just keep putting it off so I'll just push the chapter out now. But hey, good news y'all, my editor friend has acknowledged my improvement ;~; *cries happy tears*
> 
> Me: Ay we done fast  
> Friend: Mhm. You're getting better. So proud.  
> Me: :D
> 
> Welp, thanks for all the support thus far and see you guys again next week o/


End file.
